


Voight's Darkest Secrets

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: The Slice Of Life [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hank needs a Hug, Howard Stark's a Good Guy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Hank Voight & Howard Starks Friendship. It goes with the fictional world I'm creating around my favourite shows and making them all tie together. In my on going main story The Devil He Didn't Know. Howard has Hank do him a favour and it's made known they're friendship spans more than 20 years. I wanted to use that to give Voight a back story in my literary world's canon.</p><p>No Hank & Howard will never become Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voight's Darkest Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading.

Hank and his team had just wrapped up a triple homicide in the city. It turned out to be one very screwed up murder suicide suicide. The team was lounging around the office. Halstead and Mouse where both doing handstands on their desk. Normally Hank would say something, but he secretly wanted to see Jay fall on his ass. What Howard said back in New York was at the forefront of his mind. He wanted to handle this cleanly with the minimal amount of collateral. 

Even in prison, Howard made sure that Hank was well aware of how much he was cared for. The other man flew out every other month to visit, put money in his commissary account, and sent him notebooks, a lot of notebooks. He was a closet writer, something He’d never told anyone. Howard had accidentally discovered it while Hank had still been in the Navy. He’d been badgered by the other man until he had his short children’s stories published under a pseudonym. 

He strolled out into the office, amazingly both men were still in their handstand positions.  
“Thing one, when you’re done playing gymnast Barbie with thing two, I need you to dig something up on a diplomat’s son in New York.” Hank said with his head cocked on an odd angle to feel like Mouse was right side up.  
“Can I get a name Boss?”  
“Jared & Edna Livingstone, the issue is mom and I need everything.”  
“We don’t have jurisdiction sir, can’t SVU look into this?”  
“No, they can’t. It’s not murder and he’s untouchable. Look, I just need you to trust that I’m doing the right thing here, because I can’t demand you to do it. It’s not an open case. It’s a this never happened.” Hank said.  
“Alright, just let me win here.” Hank rolled his eyes. He didn’t really have that kind of time.  
Hank fished a jelly bean out of his pocket, yes he carried jelly beans around like a five-year-old. He discreetly flicked the bean hard enough to hit Jay’s ear and watch the other man flop over and off his desk.  
“You were saying?” Hank said as he walked back to his office, smug look on his face while Halstead bitched about the contest not being fair. However, nobody noticed Hank actually throwing the jelly bean.

Alvin, had followed a few moments later. He didn’t knock, just walked in and took the seat in front of Hank’s desk.  
“Talk to me, read me in. Does this have anything to do with your friend in New York?” Olinsky was a very perceptive man, but Hank had no doubt in the trust he had in the man.  
“Yes, however it’s not what you might think. His son Tony was evicted and disinherited by his own mother.”  
“Because the kid is gay right? He was checking Antonio out pretty hard” Alvin interjected and chuckled.  
“Well he’s a very pretty man, just don’t get blowing up that ego of his.” Hank joked back  
“However it was over Tony’s boyfriend, a 15 almost 16-year-old boy placed in a horrible foster situation or so Howard suspects.  
“You’re willing to break protocol and jurisdiction over a white collar’s hunch?” Olinksy had to ask, and Hank could understand the question.  
“Howard, he knows abuse when he sees it. No matter how much a person tries to hide it. I have absolute faith that he’s making the right call.” Hank answered.  
“That’s good enough for me.” He said before heading back into the main intelligence office.

Hank put his feet up, and tilted his head back. He let the sun peeking in through the blinds hit his face. He made a mental note to call his own son, see how he was doing, see that the U.S Army was talking care of his boy. It looked like things were turning around for Howard, and that made Hank smile. His friend had a pathological need to care for things, for people. It was something Hank had learned the first time; he’d ever truly talked to the other guy. Hank smiled as he slipped back and got lost in the memory.

Hank was being tossed around his rack like a rag doll. A huge storm had rolled in from the south and the aircraft carrier was bobbing around the turbulent waves. He’d just been delivered to the carrier two weeks ago. He’d been on the front lines of the Persian Golf War for the last five months. Sleep had been a long fought battle with the motion of the ocean, but finally it caught up to him.

He wasn’t to sure how long he’d sleep for, but he was assaulted by images of his dead brothers, killed in action. Ruckson’s head being torn clear from his body, Darsen being thrown back onto jagged metal and impaled, being captured by the enemy, memories of being water boarded and tortured. He could feel the pain of his right hand breaking as he yanked it through his bounds. He fought his way out of the dank, and dingy warehouse they’d held him in. He’d stolen a gun from his captors and switched their clothes. He’d managed to get out and onto the American base on site. His hand fixed, with screws and pins. He’d be out of field for the next 5 months, and restricted to light duty on the carrier.

He must have been calling out in his sleep, haunted by his nightmare. The next thing Hank was aware was his casted arm being restrained and his rank being called, called with enough authority to snap him from his own nightmare. He opened his eyes and the figure looming above him came into focus in the dark room. A man was straddling his hips, keeping his injured hand secured to the mattress. He was about to call out, and try a dislodge the smaller man’s surprisingly sturdy weight off of him, until he caught those brown eyes in the dim light cast in through the porthole. Hank couldn’t see a single trace of lust in the brown orbs, just worry. The fact the other man wasn’t the least bit hard, eased one worry for Hank’s mind instantly.

For whatever reason, some subconscious thought, Hank’ll never know he just broke. A large anguished sob ripped from his chest, and all the other guy did was hold him and whisper a stream of nonsense into his ear. He’d fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he knew, sun was pouring in through the open porthole. He could feel a warm weight behind him. He noticed the man behind him, then the daylight registered, He was so screwed he missed wake-up. Hank couldn’t afford anymore demerits. 

“Relax, you get a wake-up call reprieve. As far as the ship’s admiral is concerned you’re aiding me with my current project Voight.” His decidedly strange bedfellow rumbled between sleep and wakefulness.  
“Oh, uh it’s Hank” he said, no longer trying to escape the arm snaked around his waist. Voight knew without a doubt he wasn’t gay and didn’t seem to go into some sexuality crises over the current moment. All he knew was he’d got the most undisturbed sleep he’d had in two weeks.  
“Howard” said and Hank craned his neck to the see the other man.  
“Definitely not military” Howard hair definitely wasn’t regulation.  
“You’re a regular Detective Hank, let me know when you start heading up an intelligence taskforce.” Howard said dripping with Sarcasm.

Hank smiled sitting in his office, that night became a thing and started one of Hank’s longest and most unconditional friendships. There had been a few times over the years, Hanks mind got so raddled that Howard ended up in Chicago and they’d end up camped out in the guest room, Hank once more the little spoon. Camille called them her Will and Greg, because Hank couldn’t be a Grace. She’d always be the one who called Howard. Camille and Howard had an unusual friendship that Hank never understood. Howard had flown into Chicago and stayed for a few months after Camille had passed. There was no sleeping, just Howard and Hank trying to get Hank’s life back on track. When Hank got out of prison, he was on the next plane to New York, Camille, couldn’t call the other man for him as she’d done in life and Hank needed that security, the shelter to get his head right again. Hank had been raped more then once in prison, it wasn’t something his team, Erin or anybody else knew. He didn’t even tell Howard; the other man just knew. These were the reasons Hank had no hesitation in doing what Howard had asked.

Hank was ripped from his thoughts when Mouse knocked on his door. He motioned the younger man in.  
“Here is everything you’ll need, and the boy needs out of that situation now. I don’t know how you’ll get it because he’s immune but I know you’ll do something. Everything is untraceable. There is a dead man’s switch on this tablet it’ll erase everything in 48 hours.” Mouse said before walking out, obviously headed to Molly’s with the team.  
“Tell the team I’ll catch up.” Mouse nodded and headed out.

Hank made a quick call to judge who had lean in New York, he knew of their underground harmless gambling ring. He also knew just news being public would destroy their credibility. With in 25 minutes He’d secured the emancipation papers for Clint and send Howard all the information.

Hank smiled one boy’s life had just been changed for the better. He knew with Howard around the boy would be fine. Hank got up, put out his light and left the station to join his people.


End file.
